Blood Rayne
by BabyGurl-SRA
Summary: Rayne Verdalos is different from everyone. She can feel it more and more lately, but she doesn't know why. King, Whistler, and Blade are in Italy looking for a mysterious key. Italy has it's own vamp hunter, but will he be willing to help them?
1. Prologue

A young woman wearing a black skirt and matching blazer was walking down the back alleys of Salerno, Italy when she heard something behind her. She turned around, but there was nothing there. She began walking a little faster. 'I hate these streets at night,' she thought worriedly, 'I shoudl've accepted Gino's offer of a ride home. At least with him I know that I have the upper hand. Who knows what kind of monsters are out here.' Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps behind her and voices taunting her.

A group of grungy looking men were following the young woman shouting all sorts of lewd comments when she began to run. The man who appeared to be the leader grinned and said to his friends, "I love it when they run. It makes the blood flow so easily." The men laughed and began to chase after the young woman. After a while of being unable to catch up with the woman the men split up, surrounding the young woman by an abandoned warehouse. "Well," the leader said leering at the woman, "looks like you lose. Who wants the first taste"

The other men laughed and the biggest guy stepped forward. "Let me go first"

"All right, you can go first this time," the leader said frowning at the bigger man. Just as he was about to change his mind and pull the bigger man away from their catch he heard a gunshot. The next thing he knew his lackey had burst into flames and was a pile of ashes on the ground. "It's him! You three get rid of him! I'll take care of this one. We can't disappoint the boss again"

The young woman watched in a mixture of awe and horror as a man dressed all in black fought her attackers causing them to burst into flames one by one. When they were gone he turned to the leader who was now holding the woman in front of him as a shield. "Kill me and she dies too. My death will then be for the greater cause and my name will be worshipped among my people. The only way she will live is if she comes with me"

"Not really," a female voice with an American accent said from behind him. There was a bright flash of light and the man holding the young woman, who had passed out when she was first used as a shield, let go of her as he screamed in agony. He burst into flames like his friends and fell to the ground as ashes. The young woman lay on the ground in a crumled heap as the man who saved her vanished into the night. "There he goes again," the female voice said as a young man and woman stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh well," the man said with an American accent, "let's just get her taken care of and get outta here."


	2. Chapter 1

The young woman woke up to find herself laying on a fluffy bed in a bright sunny room. She quickly realized that she wasn't in her own clothes and that there was someone else in the room. She sat up and turned to see a little girl sitting in a chair next to the bed staring at her. "Hi," the little girl said smiling innocently, "I'm Zoe. What's your name?"

"Rayne, Rayne Verdalos. Where am I?"

"You're in my room. Abby and Hannibal brought you home with them last night. I helped Abby take care of your owwies."

"Uh, thanks. Now if you don't mind I need to be going. I've got to get to work." Rayne forced a smile and asked, "Um Zoe is it, do you know where my things are?"

"Yeah, I'll go get Abby and tell her you're awake." Zoe grinned at the laying woman in her bed and skipped lightly out of the room. She found Abby in the basement laboratory/training area practicing her fighting techniques and said excitedly, "Abby, Abby, she's awake. I got to talk to her for a little bit. She told me her name is Rayne. She said her last name, but it's kinda funny soundin. She's real pretty Abby."

Abby, the American woman from the night before, smiled the little girl that was now her responsibility and said picking her up, "Let's go talk to our guest." She carried Zoe up the stairs just as the man that was with her the night before came running down the stairs followed by a African American man and woman, an caucasian man and woman, and an Asian man. Abby stopped the American man and said, "King, she's up. I'm gonna go check on her."

"Sure, let us know what you find out. By the way, it wasn't Blade who helped her out last night. He was on the other side of town taking care of a few stragglers, and it wasn't Jang either. They were together."

"I wonder who it was then. Oh well, we'll figure it out later." Abby shut the hidden door leading to the basement and grabbed Rayne's things from off the chair next to it. She set Zoe down and they headed into the child's room where Rayne was sitting patiently. "Hi," Abby said smiling at the young woman who appeared to be a few years younger than her, "my name is Abigail Whistler, what's yours?"

"Rayne Verdalos. Umm, could I please have my things? I have really got to get to work." As she spoke her Italian accent became more pronounced and she frowned at a point past Abby's shoulder. "No, non potete essere reali. Mi ha detto che foste morto," Rayne said pointing at the African American man who was dressed all in black.

"Chi è questo lei che vi ha detto questa e come lo conoscete?" The man frowned at Rayne expecting her to cower in fear at his growling tone of voice.

She only sighed in exasperation and said, "La mia madre Sienna Verdalos mi ha detto circa voi. Li vernicia tutto il tempo" Rayne smiled politely, if unconvincingly, at Zoe and accepted her clothes from Abby, "Thank you for taking care of my wounds, but I really must be going. Please don't try to check up on me. I will be fine I promise you that." She watched as they all left the room leaving her to get dressed in private. Once dressed she opened the door and ran into a strong muscular chest. She tilted her head up to find herself looking into the most beautiful light brown eyes she had ever seen. "Umm, excuse me," she said heat coursing through her body as the man in front of her grabbed her arms to steady her, "I really must be going."

The big black man named Blade watched from the shadows as Rayne ran from the house. _She's hiding something_, he thought as he watched her constantly check behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed, _she is definetly Sienna's daughter though. Maybe she knows about the key. Sienna wanted me to find it, so why is her daughter avoiding me like the plague? Unless she's not really Sienna's daughter...What if she is a familiar trying to help find the key before we do? I'm going to keep an eye on her. I don't know what she's hiding, but I know it's important._


	3. Translations

This is just the translations for chapter 1 in case anyone wants them. I'll post translations at the bottom of the chapter from now on.

Rayne

Italian: "No, non potete essere reali. Mi ha detto che foste morto."

English: "No, you can't be real. She told me you were dead."

Blade

Italian: "Chi è questo lei che vi ha detto questa e come lo conoscete?"

English: "Who is this she that told you this, and how do you know me?"

Rayne

Italian: "La mia madre Sienna Verdalos mi ha detto circa voi. Li vernicia tutto il tempo."

English: "My mother Sienna Verdalos has told me about you. She paints you all the time."


	4. Chapter 2

Rayne was sitting on her couch in the livingroom waiting for her mother to come home like she did every Saturday when there was a loud knock on the door. Sh got up slowly wondering who would be at her house. The last time anyone had stopped by their place was when she was still in school. Rayne opened the door to see a huge wild looking man standing on her front porch. "Uh, hello," she asked in Italian, "can I help you?"

The man grunted and said, "Here, I was sent to give you this." He held out a large bulky manilla envelope with her name in black ink across the front.

Rayne took the envelope and said to his retreating back, "Thank you." Turning to go back inside she shut and locked the door behind her before sitting back down to see what was in the envelope. Frowning she pulled out a tape recorder that had a piece of tape on the front that read 'Press Play' and a slimmer slightly smaller envelope. She dumped out the contents of the smaller envelope and screamed. "No," she shouted looking down at the pictures of her beautiful mother tied to a chair and gagged. In some she had bruises and was bloody. In one particularly gruesome picture her mother had both eyes swollen shut a busted lip and blood coming from every opening on her body with her tan skin covered with purple, black, and blue bruises.

Shaking badly she pushed play on the tape recorder and heard a dark oily voice say, "Miss Verdalos, as you probably know by now we have custody of your mother. We have recently come to conclusion that either she doesn't have the information we need or is trying to protect you. Probably the latter. My name is Vittorio and I want the key. Your mother created a cure for a deadly disease a year ago, but now it has come to my attention that she was also working on something that will destroy my kind. I want the key that will start the sequence. You will bring it to me in seven days time or your mother will die. I will send another package with the meeting place and time at in a few days. Be there with the key or your mother dies no questions asked."

Rayne lay face down on the couch sobbing when the message ended wondering what she was going to do. Now she knew why her mother never said much these last few months. _She was trying to protect me from these people that she had become involved with. I wonder if she's got anything in her room that might tell me what's going on._ She walked slowly to her mom's room holding onto the walls for support. _Maybe this is some kind of dream. My mom would never get herself involved with such cruel people._ When she entered the large airy room of her mother she looked around expecting it to be different, but it was still the same beautiful room painted in all shades of green. Rayne headed straight for her mother's private office behind the closet. She had only been in her mother's office once before when she was little. Her mother had shown her where she hid a spare key to her drawers and said to her, "Rayne, this place is my private place, but you can come in if something really bad has happened. In that case I want you to take everything from my drawers and top file drawer and get as far from here as you can. You will need to find your uncle or your fathe if he's still alive. You know who he is don't you? You still remember what I showed you he looks like?"

Rayne nodded now just as she did then and muttered to herself, "Sì se lo ricordo del mama e conosco esattamente dove ora trovarlo. Nonlo preoccupi li avrà sede in nessun tempo e senza aiutare quei fiends che li hanno danneggiati. Renderò a questi monsters la paga."

* * *

Translation

Rayne:

"Yes I remember Mama, and I know exactly where to find him now. Don't worry I'll have you home in no time and without helping those fiends that have hurt you. I'll make these monsters pay."


	5. Chapter 3

"Hanno catturato mia madre. Per favore, lei è il solo un che può aiutare me prende il suo dorso," Rayne said looking pleadingly up at Blade, standing in the doorway of a large two storyred brick house,with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Certo l'aiuterò. Venire dentro e tutto me dire." He stepped aside to let her wqalk past him into the house, studying her carefully from behind his black sunglasses. He led her into the kitchen where Abby, and the man she had bumped into were sitting and joking with each other. Frowning he removed his sunglasses looking at the two and said, "We have a problem." Turning to Rayne he said softly, "Avere un posto e dire ci ciò che è successo. Andare lentamente e cominciare dall'inizio."

Rayne nodded and wiped her face dry beforesaying, "Ero soltanto la casa per di dieci minuti quando c'era il colpo alla porta. A questo tempo ho pensato tuttavia mia madre era nel suo letto addormentato. Rispondere a esso a un uomo enorme con i capelli lunghi, scuri, oleosi. Me ha porto questo e sinistro. L'ho portato in e... Bene, il contenuto in spiega il riposo." With that she handed Blade the manilla envelope and said softly, "Sono venuto a lei come ultima risorsa. Mio zio è Egitto su un luogo archeologico, e non può essere raggiunto. Per favore, se no per me come il padre alla figlia, almeno per la sicurezza di tutta l'umanità." Sitting in a chair farthest from everyone she pulled her knees up to her chin and watched with glistening eyes as Blade looked at the pictures, rage blooming on his face before he even listened to the tape. As soon as he heard what was on the tape he let out a giant roar of anger. Rayne looked him in the eyes,green to hazel,for a split second as they shared their agony then ducked her head and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Blade looked at this seemingly strong young woman brought down by the creatures he'd spent his whole adult life fighting and said, "Risparmieremo sua madre, ma andiamo avere bisogno del suo aiuto. Lei tutto ha portato?"

"Sì, l'ho qui." She sat up and handed Blade the black briefcase she had brought with her before curling back up in the chair. "Che andiamo fare?"

"Okay, I'm lost. Will somebody please explain to me in English what the problem is?" The young man stood up and looked between Blade and Rayne with a confused expression on his face.

Blade sighed and said, "Whistler, King, this is my daughter Rayne Verdalos. Her mother Sienna is a geneticist along with being born as anatural witch. The vamps hired her to create a cure for the daystar virus once they realized what had happened. What they didn't realize was that she already knew who and what they were and had planned on being hired by them. She did what they wanted, but at the same time was working on a new plan of attack that would destroy them completely. She created a weapon that is unstoppable, unless they find and destroy the key to starting the process. The exact location is in her notes here somewhere. They've captured her and are torturing her for the keys whereabouts."

"If they have her why don't they just turn her and then have her tell them where the key is?" Abby asked logically.

Rayne looked up and said, "She's a natural born witch. The magic flowing through her veins is powerful enough to stop the infection immediately."

King smirked and asked, "If she's so powerful then why doesn't she just use her powers to escape?"

"They must have discovered her secret. If that's the case then they could have easily found a dark witch or warlock to keep her there. They're really not as uncommon as one might think." Rayne stood up slowly and straightened her shoulders before saying, "We need to go through her notes and figure out how to begin the process of exterminating these pests before they realize what hit 'em, whatever that may be."

Blade nodded and said, "We need to get to the laboratory." With that the two Nightstalkers and Blade headed for the basement followed by Rayne at a distance. Down in the basement, which had a larger area space than that of the whole house, Blade led the way to the sectionwhere the laboratory was set up.

Rayne looked around the basement careful not to touch anything and asked, "You guys really mean business don't you?"

"Yeah," King said looking at Rayne taking in her soft caramel skin, jade green eyes, curly auburn hair with golden brown highlights, and tall slim curvaciousfigure, "we have no other choice. When it comes to protectin the helpless from monsters like these there's no time to fool around."

"Sounds kinda boring. Do you ever have time for fun?" Rayne looked at King letting her eyes scan him from his slightly shaggy brown hair, to his scruffy face with his brown eyes, down to his sculpted chest showcased in a white wife beater and back up.

King raised an eyebrow before turning to where Blade had spread out everything in the suitcase. Noticing an envelope with Rayne's name on it he grabbed it and handed it to her. "Here."

Rayne looked at her name written on the envelope in her mother's beautiful handwriting and gasped. "I didn't even look through anything. I just shoved it all in there and came straight over here." Sliding to the ground as her knees gave out from under her she slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. _Rayne Jade,_

_Sweetheart if you're reading this then something awful must have happened to me. Hopefully this won't be the last time you hear from me, but in case it is never forget that I love you. You're my world no matter what, and always will be. You have no idea how excited I was when I discovered I was pregnant with you. I want you to know that though Your father and aren't together anymore you were created in love. He didn't leave us because he wanted to. He did it to keep us safe. You know that, though. If you had to go to him for help please tell him that I still live him and always will. Now Babygirl, on to more serious matters. You know all about vampires, werewolves, witches, and all those things. I've recently been hired by the vampires to create a cure for a disease that if not stopped will soon wipe out their entire race. I took the job because I know that if I didn't somebody worse would. They didn't know that I know what they are, though I'm sure that the reason you're reading this is because they've found out what I've been doing on the side. I've been working on a weapon that they cannot possibly defeat unless they get to it before the program is started. It's not any physical or chemical weapon like they think though. The weapon my dear daughter is you. It's in your blood and in the magic passed down from mother to daughter generation after generation. You, like your father have all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses, but unlike your father you do not suffer from their thirst. You also have my powers, but on a much stronger level. the key to awaken you talents lies in the locket enclosed in this envelope. My mother gave me one exactly like it when I was sixteen. Mine was engraved with a spell to awaken my powers as is yours. The difference is that I've always known that your powers would be much stronger than mine, therefore I've written a different spell for you. ONe that will awaken not only your magic but you vampyric powers. It will also give you a power that skipsevery othergeneration in our family. My mother had it as, I know, will you. It is the power to create or diminish sunlight as you choose wherever you choose. This power is why all vampires have always feared our family, and it is why my mother died atthe young age of tweny-seven. It is also why I changed our family name while in America. I knew that you would be born with this power, and I couldn't risk these monsters finding and hurting you. Be forewarned the vampires will stop at nothing to either control or destroy you so always be wary of strangers, until you've seen them in the daytime. Even then you should be wary of theire mortal henchmen called familiars. Whoever you've turned to for help will help you distinguish these human rats for who and what they are. Be carefull my darling child. You have all my love, and ,while I still have breath in my body, all of my protection._

_With All My Love,_

_Your loving mother Sienna Verdalos_

Rayne's breath caught on a sob as she handed the letter over to Blade. she reached into the envelope for the aforementioned locket pulling out a sterling silver locket with a cross studded with diamonds just like the one her mother always wore. Turning it over she looked at the back and read the words engraved on it inItalian softly to herself, "_Luce e scuro, purezza e vileness. Unito in uno. L'amore guiderà quello, la chiave. Mente e corpo come uno._" As soon as the last word left her mouth Rayne felt a warming sensation flow throughout her entire body. She raised her hand up and noticed that she was glowing with a beautiful white light. It all slowly dissapated and Rayne sank to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Translations

Rayne:

"Hanno catturato mia madre. Per favore, lei è il solo un che può aiutare me prende il suo dorso."

"They've captured my mother. Please, you're the only one that can help me get her back."

Blade:

"Certo l'aiuterò. Venire dentro e tutto me dire."

"Of course I'll help you. Come inside and tell me everything."

"Avere un posto e dire ci ciò che è successo. Andare lentamente e cominciare dall'inizio."

"Have a seat and tell us what happened. Go slowly and start from the beginning."

Rayne:

"Ero soltanto la casa per di dieci minuti quando c'era il colpo alla porta. A questo tempo ho pensato tuttavia mia madre era nel suo letto addormentato. Rispondere a esso a un uomo enorme con i capelli lunghi, scuri, oleosi. Me ha porto questo e sinistro. L'ho portato in e... Bene, il contenuto in spiega il riposo."

"I was only home for about ten minutes when there was a knock at the door. At this time I still thought my mother was in her bed asleep. I answered it to a huge man with long, dark, oily hair. He handed me this and left. I took it inside and... Well, the contents inside explain the rest."

"Sono venuto a lei come ultima risorsa. Mio zio è Egitto su un luogo archeologico, e non può essere raggiunto. Per favore, se no per me come il padre alla figlia, almeno per la sicurezza di tutta l'umanità."

"I come to you as a last resort. My uncle is Egypt on an archeological site, and can't be reached. Please, if not for me as father to daughter, at least for the safety of all humanity."

Blade:

"Risparmieremo sua madre, ma andiamo avere bisogno del suo aiuto. Lei tutto ha portato?"

"We'll save your mother, but we're going to need your help. Did you bring everything?"

Rayne:

"Sì, l'ho qui."

"Yes, I have it right here."

"Che andiamo fare?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Luce e scuro, purezza e vileness. Unito in uno. L'amore guiderà quello, la chiave. Mente e corpo come uno."

"Light and dark, purity and vileness. Combined into one. Love shall guide the one, the key. Mind and body as one."


End file.
